Luigi
Luigi is a supporting character in Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3. ''Cars'' "Luigi runs the local tire shop in Radiator Springs, Luigi's Casa Della Tires. If you're gonna be driving through this world, why not look good doing it? That's Luigi's motto. Cars may not get to choose their body type, but they all have a choice when it comes to the tires they wear. Luigi offers the finest selection of tires west of the Mississippi, and Luigi's Casa Della Tires is known far and wide for its impeccable service, competitive prices, and of course, its very stylish proprietor.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Luigi is a huge fan of Ferrari Racing and is so happy when Ferrari Racer Michael Schumacher shows up at his shop wanting tires in the end. ''Cars 2'' Radiator Springs resident Luigi is a big-hearted, gregarious and excitable Italian Fiat 500. A tire virtuoso and owner of Luigi's Casa Della Tires, he and his sidekick Guido join Lightning and Mater as members of Team Lightning McQueen for the World Grand Prix. Luigi is also an aficionado and fanatic for all things Italian, and is particularly enchanted with Ferrari race cars. When the competition takes the team to Porto Corsa, Italy, Luigi is over the moon to introduce the Radiator Springs crew to his and Guido's charming nearby home village of Carsoli and the wonderful ways of Italy. His family welcomes the gang in a big, passionate Italian way: Amore! ''Cars 3'' ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' Luigi appears, along with the other residents of Radiator Springs, in the short, Mater and the Ghostlight. ''Radiator Springs 500½'' In The Radiator Springs 500½, He is half painted a Honeydew Green, and only has a few lines. Trivia *A yellow car driving by the dentist's office window in Finding Nemo is a reference to Luigi. Finding Nemo was released three years before Cars while the latter was still in production.Pixar Fans Join the Hunt! (1:30) (Full version on Disney Movies Anywhere) *In the teaser for the first film, Luigi serves as the car waving the checkered flag in the race. *Luigi is a 1959 Fiat 500. *His license plate is 44.5-10.8, the latitude and longitude of the biggest Ferrari factory. *Several cars of the same model appear when they visit Porto Corsa and Carsoli. *Luigi, like Ramone, often refers to himself in third person. *Luigi is the same nationality as Tony Shalhoub's past role of Antonio on Wings. *In the Italian version of the first film, Luigi was voiced by comedian Marco Della Noce. *Luigi was used in the Space Kidnappers game on Novel Games on January 1 2018. Gallery Luigi cars.png Cars-2-luigi.jpg|Luigi as he appears in Cars 2 Luigi ferrari fan.jpg|Luigi in his Ferrari fan attire cars-disneyscreencaps.com-5070.jpg|Luigi and Guido wants McQueen a Pit stop. Luigiworldofcars.jpg|Luigi in The World of Cars Online 361100978.jpg|Guido & Luigi die-casts S1-guido-luigi.jpg|Cars 2 Guido & Luigi die-casts $(KGrHqJ,!ooE8dB2rQToBPNG1uYEog~~60_35.JPG|Disney Store Luigi AAAAC8-2zPEAAAAAAX0zRg.jpg|Luigi in a 3-pack Disney Pixar Cars Toys - Disney Pixar CARS Movie Exclusive 155 Die Cast 4Pack Guido - Luigi - Lightning McQueen Doc Hudson.jpg|Luigi in a 4-pack bcars_22.jpg.pagespeed.ce.RZnAlDxTWn.jpg|Luigi in a 3-pack Ror-luigi-guido-tar-mcqueen-pack.jpg|Luigi in a 3-pack luigi-red-guido-wm.jpg|Luigi in a 3-pack $(KGrHqJ,!k4E67PMiMgvBO5GiVwMmg~~60_35.JPG|Luigi in a 2-pack Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10188.jpg Quotes References es:Luigi pt:Luigi pt-br:Luigi ru:Луиджи Category:Cars Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters